familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1785
Year 1785 (MDCCLXXXV) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Wednesday of the 11-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1785 January - June * January 1 The first issue of the Daily Universal Register, later known as The Times, is published in London. * January 7 - Frenchman Jean-Pierre Blanchard and American John Jeffries travel from Dover, England to Calais, France in a hydrogen gas balloon, becoming the first to cross the English Channel by air. * January 27 - The University of Georgia is founded. * May 10 - A hot air balloon crashes in Tullamore, causing a fire that burns down about 100 houses, making it the world's first aviation disaster (by 36 days). * 15 June - After several attempts, Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and his companion, Pierre Romain, set off in a balloon from Boulogne-sur-Mer, but the balloon suddenly deflates (without the envelope catching fire) and crashes near Wimereux in the Pas-de-Calais, killing both men. Although more than a month after the Tullamore crash, some people consider this crash the world's first aviation disaster. ': Univ. of Georgia founded.]] July - December * July 6 - The dollar is unanimously chosen as the money unit for the United States. This is the first time a nation has adopted a decimal coinage system. * August 1 - Fleet of French explorer Jean Francois de Galoup, count la Pérouse leaves Paris for circumnavigation. * August 15 - Cardinal de Rohan is arrested in Paris - the necklace affair comes into open. * November - Drought occurs in Haiti. *November 28 - Treaty of Hopewell signed between United States of America and Cherokee Nation Undated * University of New Brunswick is founded in Fredericton, Canada. * Coal gas is first used for illumination. * Louis XVI of France signs to a law that a handkerchief must be square. * British government establishes a permanent land force in the Eastern Caribbean, based in Barbados. * The North Carolina General Assembly incorporates Lincolnton, North Carolina (named for American General Benjamin Lincoln) as the new county seat for Lincoln County. * Belfast Academy later Belfast Royal Academy is founded by Rev. Dr James Crombie in Belfast, Northern Ireland * Friedrich Heinrich Jacobi publishes ''Letters on the Teachings of Spinoza, and starts the Pantheism controversy Births * January 4 - Jakob Grimm, German philologist, folklorist, and writer (d. 1863) * January 4 - Friedrich Wilhelm (d. 1831) * February 8 - Martín Miguel de Güemes Argentine military leader (d. 1821) * February 10 - Claude-Louis Navier, French engineer and physicist (d. 1836) * March 27 - Louis XVII of France (d. 1795) * April 4 - Bettina von Arnim, German poet (d. 1859) * April 26 - John James Audubon, French-American naturalist and illustrator (d. 1851) * May 18 - John Wilson, Scottish writer (d. 1854) * July 6 - William Jackson Hooker, English botanist (d. 1865) * August 15 - Thomas de Quincey, English writer (d. 1859) * August 23 - Oliver Hazard Perry, American naval officer (d. 1819) * October 18 - Thomas Love Peacock, English satirist (d. 1866) * October 20 - George Ormerod, English historian and antiquarian (d. 1873) * November 18 - David Wilkie, Scottish artist (d. 1841) Unknown dates * (none) : See also 1785 births. Deaths * January 3 - Baldassare Galuppi, Italian composer (b. 1706) * January 19 - Jonathan Toup, English classical scholar and critic (b. 1713) * January 23 - Matthew Stewart, Scottish mathematician (b. 1717) * April 14 - William Whitehead, English writer (b. 1715) * May 8 - Etienne Francois, French statesman (b. 1719) * May 8 - Pietro Longhi, Venetian painter (b. 1701) * June 2 - Jean Paul de Gua de Malves, French mathematician (b. 1713) * June 30 - James Oglethorpe, English general and founder of the state of Georgia (b. 1696) * August 17 - Jonathan Trumbull, Governor of the Colony and the state of Connecticut (b. 1710) * August 26 - George Germain, British soldier and politician (b. 1716) * August 28 - Jean-Baptiste Pigalle, French sculptor (b. 1714) * October 4 - David Brearly, delegate to the U.S. Constitutional Convention (b. 1703) * November 18 - Louis Philip I, French soldier and writer (b. 1725) * November 19 - Bernard de Bury, French composer (b. 1720) * November 25 - Richard Glover, English poet (b. 1712) * December 6 - Kitty Clive, English actress and playwright (b. 1711) * December 29 - Johan Herman Wessel, Norwegian author (b. 1742) Unknown dates * (none) : See also 1785 deaths.